


Still Alive

by IntoTheFold



Series: The Xiril [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Breeding, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Non-Human Genitalia, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheFold/pseuds/IntoTheFold
Summary: Betrayed and alone, Emma is so certain that death awaits her after her refusal to cooperate with the invading aliens. What she finds, however, is something entirely unexpected- but is it a fate worse than death?
Series: The Xiril [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is something 10000% different than anything I've ever written. Feedback is appreciated, because this is new territory for me, and territory that I am curious about continuing to explore. What can I say; I'm in a mood.

Mere minutes ago, Emma had been certain she was going to die. She had accepted that fact with dignity, allowing herself to remain calm as her captor walked her down the long corridor towards her demise. A few deep breaths, she told herself, and it would be over.

Yet here she was, completely and utterly alive. So certain she had been of her end that she never allowed herself to see life as a possibility, and in some ways it was regrettable that she did not prepare herself for alternatives. A cruel God had something else in store for her; the fate that awaited her in the small, dark room was not death.

It was much, much worse.

Emma had been able to handle the news that the alien life forms she had been studying as part of a secret government program had in fact infiltrated their labs years ago. She also, somewhat reluctantly, came to terms with the horrible truth that her lover of nearly five years was no more than a camouflaged alien soldier. When his identity fully sank in, she had even been able to deal with the knowledge that his secret genetics project had actually been an effort to find a way for human females to house and incubate the eggs produced by alien males.

She was disgusted, but after she was sentenced to death when she refused to give up the password to the encrypted files on her linguistic jamming project, she accepted all of this as the new reality. After all, she would not have to deal with it much longer.

Emma never thought she would instead be standing face to face with one of these creatures in a small, locked room, with no means of escape and no way to call for help. Part of her hoped it would just kill her, but after it injected her with the enzyme her former lover had engineered she suspected it had other ideas in mind. When the camouflage it wore resembling a human began to crack, she knew just how much trouble she was in.

Her first instinct upon seeing one of the creatures in person was to scream, a shrill noise which the creature did not seem to like as it leaped forward and put what almost looked like a hand over her mouth. The thick, scaly skin muffled Emma’s cries as she continued to yell, only relenting when the creature’s other hand wrapped its long claws around her throat.

She stared up at it with wide eyes, unsure if or how it was returning her gaze. Where there should have been eyes on the long, grotesque face there were only empty black sockets boring deep into her to the point of making her shudder. She gulped and broke contact, instead looking down at the thing’s open mouth where it appeared to regard her with almost a sneer.

It had far too many teeth, long sharp razors twisting around its lips that dripped with thick saliva. It seemed to catch her looking because it flicked its tongue and large gobs of spittle splattered onto her face. The creature had removed its hand from her mouth and some of it began to dribble down to Emma’s lips; she sputtered in disgust.

The creature emitted a low rumbling noise, and it took a moment for Emma to realize it was laughing. It was actually taking pleasure in tormenting her, in letting her look it over and tremble in fear. She did not want to give it the satisfaction, but as its hand clenched around her throat and it stood at its full height, she felt powerless.

The thing was several feet taller than her, standing on muscular legs that easily supported its weight as well as Emma’s. The species had often been described as akin to a humanoid scorpion, and upon seeing up close the spindly legs protruding from its back Emma realized she had never been more gripped with fear. She could see its powerful tail thrashing around near the floor, the pointed tip shining in the dim light. It was full of poison meant to paralyze its prey, and the creature seemed to take great delight in gently scraping it over her skin without piercing.

Emma’s struggles ceased. There was no point anymore, not with the thing hell bent on mating with her. It was too big, too strong, and too ghastly to resist. Tears ran down her face, her eyes returning to look deep into the hollow sockets in its face in a final attempt to reason with it out of desperation.

“ Please...” she begged, voice barely above a whisper.

The creature stopped its laughter and paused for a moment, head cocked to one side. Hope flooded Emma’s mind before she could stop herself; had she gotten through to it? Could she possibly be making headway?

“ I’ll...I’ll give you the password...” she whispered again, squinting her eyes shut at the realization she was betraying her entire planet in her offer. She had been prepared to deal with death, but this was too much.

The thing went quiet, but the silence was short lived as it threw back its head and let out that terrible laugh once more. It reverberated deep within Emma and made her choke; her hope had been for nothing. The creature no longer cared about her secret project. It wanted her, and only her.

Without warning the creature shifted to grip each of her forearms tightly, pushing her hard up against the wall. It stepped between her dangling legs and kicked each of them outward, its own legs keeping hers splayed. Emma gasped at the sudden change in position, suddenly feeling very exposed in her short dress. The feeling intensified as the creature brought its tail between her legs, and for a moment she was convinced it was going to paralyze her to keep her still. She shut her eyes, waiting for the sting, but all she heard was a low  _ rip _ as the stinger sliced a hole into the thin cotton of her panties.

Emma opened her eyes again, looking down as the tail lifted the hem of her skirt up and away to leave her available to the creature. Tears began to fall from her eyes onto the fabric, but it was not until she started to raise her head that she truly began to sob.

When she previously looked over the creature, there had been nothing remarkable between its legs; she wondered to herself how it was actually supposed to insert its eggs. When she looked then, however, its anatomy had changed and where there once was nothing there was a massive cock, growing by the second. It dripped with a greenish slime emerging from the tip and coating the bulbous, ridged phallus, which was covered in small but steadily expanding bumps that Emma was sure would tear her up by the time they finished forming.

It took a moment for her to fully comprehend that this  _ thing _ was going inside of her, but when the realization hit she began to struggle anew. Even if she weren’t already disgusted at the idea of being fucked and impregnated by an alien, and even if she wasn’t terrified it was going to rip up her insides, she honestly didn’t think it would even  _ fit _ . It was still growing when she raised her head and began thrashing, and she swore it continued as its sticky heat slid against her leg up her inner thigh.

Emma screamed again, not caring if she enraged the creature; perhaps it she angered it enough it would put her out of her misery. It really did not seem to like the noise, but this time its hands remained clasped around her forearms and instead it moved its sneering face in towards hers. She continued to yell even as it growled deep in its throat and saliva sprayed her face, and she did not stop even when the long jaw with all of those teeth opened inches in front of her.

Suddenly, its mouth pressed to her face, those teeth scraping her cheeks and chin, and the long tongue darted forward and slithered down her throat. Emma’s eyes went wide as she began to choke, the thick, slimy muscle filling her mouth and windpipe. She wanted to vomit but could barely move, barely able to breathe.  _ This is it _ , she thought.  _ This is how I die _ .

Brain and body not quite on the same wavelength, she continued to writhe as she gasped for air. The creature refused to move, pressing deeper into her open mouth, and the struggling Emma did not take into consideration how bored it had grown of her antics. She felt a long sting on her calf, and moments later she began to panic as she realized what had happened.

It had poisoned her.

She was going to be paralyzed.

Emma continued her efforts for a few more moments, but they were in vain. Already her limbs were shutting down, and before long she went limp into the creature’s hold like a rag doll. Apparently it liked how she tasted because it did not remove its tongue even when she could no longer scream, but she almost didn’t care. She couldn’t breathe, so maybe she would pass out and could ignore the whole ordeal.

Except she didn’t pass out. Evidently the creature knew what it was doing, allowing her just enough air to keep her awake. It was torture, the constant feeling of choking and being on the verge of unconsciousness. She wanted more than anything for the moment to be over, but as the thing’s cock slid up her inner thigh again she knew it had only just begun.

It took no consideration for Emma when it plunged its cock into the hole in her ripped panties and spread her pussy wide with the enormous head. She could feel it splitting her in two before it even reached the halfway point, the pain between her legs excruciating as it thrust deeper and deeper. By the time it reached the hilt tears began streaming down her face, unable to move even the slightest bit to attempt to accommodate the girth inside of her. The tongue in her mouth wriggled as the cock between her thighs twitched; she wished again she had died.

Emma barely got a moment of reprieve as it removed its cock from inside of her before it slammed into her again. She involuntarily gurgled around the tongue inside of her as the creature began to do it over and over, clearly deriving great pleasure from its actions. She felt the cock throbbing inside of her, pulsating and changing shape as the creature fucked her raw. The worst of it, however, was when it found a spot deep inside her cunt that actually made her moan.

The creature stopped momentarily as if unfamiliar with the noise she had made. It thrust into her again, and once again her body betrayed her. She felt disgusted with herself as the creature laughed into her throat, the vibrations coursing through her as it began to fuck her again. This time she could feel her own wetness mixing in with the greenish slime the creature had secreted, and she found that the ridges and bumps on the cock did not hurt; in fact, far from it. The creature had not intentionally tried to arouse her, but it managed to find the one spot that did so.

Emma was beyond ashamed as the pleasure began to build between her thighs. Were she capable of movement, she was sure she would be gyrating against the cock filling her while she begged for it harder. She could not seem to stop herself, however, and perhaps it was the lack of oxygen but a couple of particularly powerful thrusts and her eyes rolled back as her body jerked in orgasm.

The creature seemed to enjoy the feeling of her cunt spasming around it, letting out a low hum as it retracted its tongue. Its cock seemed to spasm as well, and Emma was almost certain the surge she felt within her was her cunt being filled with the creature’s thick cum. She was still very lightheaded and unable to move, so the strange sensation that followed did not give her much pause.

It felt as though the creature’s cock was growing and shrinking, and suddenly Emma realized she was starting to feel  _ full _ . It was as though something was being placed inside of her and left there; the sensation happened half a dozen times before it finally stopped and the creature pulled back.

_ That’s right _ , Emma thought in her delirious state.  _ The eggs _ . That had been the whole purpose of the exercise, of course. As the creature let go of her and she began to slide down the wall, she wondered if this was what her life was to become. Surely if she incubated viable offspring, the creature would use her again and again to propagate its species. It would paralyze her, pin her down, and fuck her until it came over and over again with little to no regard for her feelings on the matter. She would become its breeding vessel for the rest of her life.

For the first time that day, Emma was glad she was still alive.


End file.
